


Ending

by eris_discordia



Series: Myosotis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forget-me-not also let them know they have soulmate, Forget-me-not flower as a curse, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: “It’s funny. No matter how much we try to prevent this from happening, this still happens.”
Series: Myosotis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Ending

He slowly walked inside the old building. Each step he took echo and stopped when he was at the end of the stairs. His eyes on the black-haired girl, who was standing with her back on him. Her eyes never left the stained glass window. 

“It’s funny. No matter how much we try to prevent this from happening, this  _ still  _ happens,” she said, tearing her eyes away from the window to him. He knew what she meant. After all, the stained glass window in front of him was an image of the flower that cursed them. 

Myosotis. 

Or better known as forget-me-not. 

The same flower that was painted on her left shoulder. And now fully covered until her wrist. The flower that has a beautiful meaning but not to their clans. And not to both of them either.

“Will you join me?” She kept her big amber eyes on him, now she fully faced him. 

He snorted at her question. Does he have a choice other than yes? 

No, he doesn’t.

“I prefer we both together then let you suffer first, you know?” 

How generous of her. It’s not like she’ll be there when his suffering starts. After all, she’s already gone. Leaving him alone. With all the pain and the torment that will never end. 

But… if he can be spared from that pain and suffering, then he takes it. Even though it will hurt many people. After all, he wants to be selfish for one last time. To not hold himself back after a long time. To finally hold someone he should not have. To take what is his at last. 

And she thought the same as him. Because she is there, staring at him. Waiting for his answer. The answer to that… 

He walked to her. Slowly. Until the distance between them was only a mere inch. And he can see that amber eyes glowed. That always held him captive. Now he can… he can… 

“Have our final moment before we end this, shall we?” Her eyes widen before slowly a smile form on her face. Not the happy, big smile but a small, soft smile. She whispered, “We shall.”

***

When the whole room was blessed with the sunset light, they sat under the stained glass window. Side by side, holding hands with each other. Her head on his shoulder and both of their eyes close. 

At first glance, those two looked like they both were having a nap. Oh, how they wished that was true. That they were just sleeping and not… not having their eternal slumber. With their surroundings full of the flowers that they despised. Pink and blue forget-me-not flowers scattered everywhere, mostly around the couple. 

“Let them sleep here peacefully,” one of them finally broke the silence. Slowly, one by one agreed with the decision. 

“Goodnight.” The words were uttered softly. As if afraid they might wake up those two from their beauty sleep. 

They walked out from the spot where their dearest sleeping with a heavy heart. The dam of their eyes finally broke when they left the old building. Weeping the fate of those two, mourning from losing their friends, their family. 


End file.
